As disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1, there has conventionally been a liquid crystal display device in which a screen split into two parts is driven (such driving being hereinafter referred to as “split-screen driving”). That is, in order to improve image quality by sufficiently charging pixels by doubling the amount of time for applying data voltages to the pixels, Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement in which: the conventional amount of time for supplying a scanning signal to each gate line is doubled; and a screen split into two parts is driven (such driving being hereinafter referred to as “split-screen driving”) so that the amount of time conventionally required for a one-frame period is maintained.
FIG. 18 shows an arrangement (equivalent circuit diagram) of an active-matrix substrate 100 for use in a conventional liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIG. 18, the active-matrix substrate 100 includes: a plurality of scanning signal lines 101; a plurality of data signal lines 102 disposed so as to intersect the scanning signal lines 101; TFTs (thin-film transistors) 103 formed near intersections between the scanning signal lines 101 and the data signal lines 102, respectively; storage capacitor wires 104; and pixel electrodes 105. The active-matrix substrate 100 takes the form of a so-called “independent wiring system” in which the storage capacitor wires 104 are independently provided. Moreover, in the active-matrix substrate 100, each of the data signal lines 102 is split into two parts between a gate line G2, which is a scanning signal line 101, and a storage capacitor line S3, which is a storage capacitor wire 104.
Meanwhile, as disclosed in Patent Document 2, there has recently been a liquid crystal display device in which the dependence of γ characteristics on viewing angles is suppressed by splitting each pixel into two sub-pixels and by driving the two sub-pixels so that one of the sub-pixels serves as a bright sub-pixel of high luminance and the other sub-pixel serves as a dark sub-pixel of low luminance. Such a driving method is referred to, for example, as “multi-pixel driving”.
According to the multi-pixel driving, while two sub-pixels of each pixel are supplied with identical data signal voltages, signal voltages opposite in phase to each other are applied as storage capacitances to the two sub-pixels, respectively, so that one of the sub-pixels is driven to serve as a bright sub-pixel of high luminance and the other sub-pixel is driven to serve as a dark sub-pixel of low luminance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 297564/1997 (Tokukaihei 9-297564; published on Nov. 18, 1997)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62146/2004 (Tokukai 2004-62146; published on Feb. 26, 2004)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 173537/2005 (Tokukai 2005-173537; published on Jun. 30, 2005)
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 234552/2005 (Tokukai 2005-234552; published on Sep. 2, 2005)
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 98224/2001 (Tokukai 2001-98224; published on Apr. 10, 2001)
Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 240455/1994 (Tokukaihei 6-240455; published on Aug. 30, 1994)
Patent Document 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 102003/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-102003; published on Apr. 21, 1998)
Non-patent Document 1: IDW '03 (The 10th International Display Workshops), Conference Proceedings, p. 617